Means to no End
by fireun
Summary: Alternate ending for the series, so spoilers by virtue of that fact. more of a synopsis at the begining of the ficlet. dont want spoilers wafting about out here. "Roy Mustang was not a man that was easily frightened..."
1. 1

_alternate ending for the series. consider Ed didnt manage to do what he wanted at the end, after Al's alchemical stunt. SPOILERS, by virtue of the setting for this one-fireun_

* * *

Roy Mustang was not a man that was easily frightened, was not one to avoid confrontation or strain. But as he neared the silent door, mug of tea in each hand, his steps slowed a bit, faltered even, and he paused. "Elric" the sign explained in awkwardly blocky letters. A long-term tenant, this room's occupant got a semi permanent nameplate on the door, not a hand written piece of paper. 

It was that name that seemed to work like some sort of warding charm, keeping Mustang at bay. His eyes slid shut and he sucked in a deep breath, trying to gather some sort of courage before entering this quiet battlefield. Snapping his back into a parade formal straight, he pushed open the door, deftly juggling mugs.

The tableau presented as he maneuvered his hip to push the door shut was one he had grown unhappily familiar with. Edward sat in bed, propped against pillows, face turned to look out the window. His hair was loosely confined in a sloppy braid, and where it had pulled loose was lank and dull. Almost as dull as the eyes really, which stared out over the street, sometimes blank, sometimes almost anxious, as if he was waiting for something.

And damn if Roy wouldn't have done anything at all to produce what the young man was waiting for. Instead he settled onto the chair waiting at Ed's bedside, set a mug of tea on the stand, and tried to paste a sort of smile onto his face.

"Roy…"

Roy leaned forward, trying not to seem as intent as he was. It was so rare for Ed to actually initiate conversation. "Yes, Ed?"

"Do you think, maybe if I had tried harder…maybe if I had been better…"

There were some things that not even a fake smile could handle. Roy felt his face fall as he slumped back into his chair. "Ed…"

"I didn't try hard enough. I wasn't strong enough. Again."

He sounded so broken…Roy pulled himself upright and leaned over, taking one of Ed's unresisting hands into his own. "It's not that, Ed…"

"Then what the hell IS it?" Ed yanked his hand away and whirled to glare at Roy. Then the moment passed, and Ed's energy seemed to vanish between one heartbeat and the next. He slumped back, stared down at his hands, clenched them. "I have what I wanted. Everything I wanted." His listless stare fixed back out the window. "Everything but the person I wanted to smile with when we won."

There were no words Roy possessed that could ease such a deep hurt. Humans were finite things after all, and wear and tear sometimes got the best of them, be it body or soul. Roy coaxed Ed to take the cooling mug and sip some tea, and he sat there with him, offering the quiet comfort of another presence.

It was all he could do.


	2. 2

_second little snippet, since people asked nicely...we shall see how many little bits of this AU i can get going.anyoneelse interested in writing their take on this concept?-fireun_

* * *

It came as a surprise when Ed asked about Roy's eye patch. One minute he was staring out the window, as had become his daily ritual, and the next instant he had focused on Roy, brow creased and eyes so sharp Roy's breath caught. That look, that intensity…it was so close to the Ed they all thought lost.

"Colonel…what happened to your eye?" Ed reached out, brushing fingers inquisitively across the patch's fabric.

"Brigadier General, Edward. I really haven't been a Colonel in quite some time." Roy tried to keep his voice quiet, to keep the intensity of emotions quelled…He let a crooked smile grace his solemn face. "Anyway, I am told the patch is rather dashing."

Disgruntled disdain flashed across Ed's face as he struggled his way into a more upright position. "That's not an answer, bastard."

"Feeling better?" Roy wished, instantly, that he had not let the anxious question be uttered. Ed stared at him for a minute, and then slumped back.

"Sorry. Shouldn't have asked about the eye like that. Not my business." He muttered, turned to look back outside.

"After you left me, back then in Central, I went to confront the Fuhrer…I lost it then."

"Ah."

There were a few events in his life that Roy wished had never happened, words he had wished never said. This really took the cake though. As the monotone reasserted itself into Ed's speech, as his eyes slipped back into their glazed sort of distance, Roy sank back into his chair, feeling adrenaline seep back, leaving a disgruntled stomach and twitchy nerves in its wake.

And a damn headache.

His head sank down to rest, face first, into his hand, into the familiar, smoky smell that always lingered around his gloves. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a tentative touch on his shoulder. He jerked his head up to stare at Ed, more than a little confused.

"I'm sorry." Ed whispered.

"The eye? I'm used to it."

"No…it's…" Ed gestured weakly at himself. "I…it's just…I miss him. I can't do this." Ed's features scrunched up, and he stared at Roy from those wide, horrified eyes. "I fucked it up, and I can't do this without him. I can't do it on my own."

Image be damned, Roy reached and pulled Ed into an embrace. "Then don't do it on your own, Ed." It was a reflection of his mental state that Ed didn't struggle, didn't pull away. Roy held the younger man as great shuddering sobs tore through his small frame, trying to offer what reassurance he could. And when Ed had been still and silent for a few moments, Roy pulled away, and pretended to be busy rearranging cups and books on the nightstand, allowing Ed a moment or three of pseudo privacy to try and pull himself together.

"If the eye patch is considered dashing I am sure Havoc is thinking of ways to get you a glass eye." Ed managed in a voice that was, to his credit, only slightly rough.

"Why ever for?"

"Anyway he can lower your advantage helps his prospects with the women." Ed attempted a chuckle, gave it up as a bad idea, and sighed.

"Ed, if you are feeling up to it…would you like to take a walk? I am sure you have noticed it is a rather pleasant day out…"

"Yeah, it's getting kinda stuffy in here." Ed stretched, paused, and then stared. "You're not in uniform."

Roy crossed his arms defensively. "It happens."

The upper hand achieved, Ed glanced around the rather small room. "Hey, Mustang, where are my clothes? This hospital gown is ridiculous."

Roy smirked. "How would I know?"

"Damn…at least turn around or something while I look for them."

"Are you suggesting I would be interested in looking at a shrimp like you?" Roy intoned, almost ritualistically.

A vein ticked in Ed's forehead the instant before he opened his mouth and howled in rage. Roy smiled in satisfaction as nurses rushed in to see what ailed their patient. It might be merely an interlude, but it was good to have at least one Elric back.


	3. 3

_i am so sorry about the long down time! semester is done, finally, so the writing shall start up again! -fireun_

* * *

Three days. Ed had been wandering around, rather aimlessly, for three days. There were the nurse sanctioned walks the Col...no, the Brigadier General accompanied him on in the mornings in that quiet time between morning coffee and lunch. They even let him have coffee now. well, he had managed to destroy no fewer than five cups containing some sort of weak tea in his irritated demand for coffee before Mustang had sardonically pointed out that the best way to get Ed to settle down and stop breaking things was to give in. 

"Bastard." Ed muttered, reflexively, as he poked despondently at the cookies Ross had brought over the evening before. He itched to be doing…something. Anything.

"Hey boss." Havoc poked his head into the room, peering about before slipping in fully and sliding a cigarette between his lips. "Not gonna smoke it." He raised his hands defensively as Ed raised an eyebrow. "The nurses pester the hell outta me if they even see the damn things. I thought I would come visit you…"

"And hide in my room and have a smoke." Ed finished dryly.

"You been taking lessons from Mustang? Sheesh, cut a guy some slack. I told you I wasn't going to light it, and I wont." Havoc plopped into the rooms vacant chair, grinning. "But, yeah, I can at least _have_ a cig in here."

Ed narrowed his eyes, gears turning in his mind. As a slow smile broke across his face, Havoc straightened, some sort of sixth sense warning him he was about to be in trouble. "All right. I won't rat you out to the nurses."

Havoc frowned, chewing on his contraband. "What is going on in that twisted mind of yours, Ed? I don't like that look in your eyes."

"I won't rat you out, and you will help me _get_ out."

"No can do, boss. You are stuck here for at least another few weeks. Until they are convinced you are all healthy again."

"I AM healthy!" Ed howled.

"Mr. Elric? Are you all right in there?" a nurse called out, starting to open the door.

"I'm fine, fine. No problem in here." Ed babbled, motioning frantically for Havoc to hide the evidence. The nurse glanced in, reassured herself that nothing was amiss with her occasionally excitable patient, and closed the door again.

Ed cast a pleading look at Havoc. "Havoc. I need out. Now. All I do is sit here and think, and that is not helping. I will never get the all clear if all I get to do is think about how I screwed up!"

It was so out of place, the older Elric pleading, his wide golden eyes so very desperate…Havoc exhaled, shoulders slumping. "Ok, ok. Whatever you need, boss."

This was, of course, how Havoc found himself trying to explain away an open window and empty bed twenty minutes later. "Cover for me, he says. I just need to get out for awhile." Havoc ground his teeth, wishing for the cigarette that had been confiscated as soon as the nurse had come with Ed's dinner.

She had taken one look at the bed, shot him a venomous glare, stolen his last smoke, and hurled back into the hall to round up some sort of medical task force to hunt their errant patient down.

"Sir, can you please tell us where Edward Elric went?" the doctor sounded as tired as he looked. Havoc didn't blame him. Repeating the same question for the better part of an hour could not be any sort of fun.

"Would love to. Unfortunately he didn't bother to tell me where the hell he was getting off to. I suggest you wait for something to blow up and head towards that."

"This is a serious situation, sir. I don't think you understand…"

Havoc flicked an invisible cigarette, rolling his eyes. "I don't think you understand. The boss is one tough bugger. He will pull through."

"But…"

"Oh, shove your medical diagnosis. You can let him out of the damn hospital. I am not saying send him out onto a battle field, but damn…" Havoc cast a glance across the sterile, sparsely furnished room. "This isn't exactly what I would consider a nurturing environment."

"If I find out that you in any way helped him flee this afternoon…"

"Feel free to take it up with my commanding officer. I'm sure Brigadier General Mustang would be more than happy to chat with you." Nothing like a little name dropping to end a dead end conversation… Havoc stood, stretched and smiled his best polite smile. "Now, I need to be back on duty, oh, about ten minutes ago. If you don't mind?"

It was pure bliss- walking down the street, hands shoved deep into pockets, having nowhere in particular to go, but damn well going _somewhere._ A distinctly welcome change from the caged monotony of the hospital, Ed reveled in the fact there were no nurses trailing him, no one who knew him within noticeable distance. As long as he avoided HQ, he should be able to wander about unbothered for some time.

And he really needed it.

He needed to be away from everyone's tentative sympathy. He grumbled quietly to himself, not noticing when his feet decided to take a sudden turn, leave the street, and posit him solidly in front of a closed door.

A door that smelled like it had pie behind it. Fresh pie. Apple pie. Of its own volition Ed's right arm rose and knocked solidly on the door.

Which left him in a rather awkward position when Gracia Hughes opened the door. "Edward?"

"Erm…Hullo." He stared steadily at his boots. Well, tried to, until a face round still with baby fat and furrowed with consternation broke unto his field of view.

"Are you gonna be sick?"

"Elysia!" Gracia admonished.

Ed looked up, blinking in confusion. Elysia knelt in front of him, obviously interested in his abnormal posture. "Da used to look like that after goin' out fer dinner with Uncle Roy."

Dinner. Suuuure. Ed smothered a grin, and noticed the amusement dancing across Gracia's face. "No, I'm not going to be sick. I just…didn't expect to be here."

"Then why are ya here?" Elysia settled back on her heels.

Ed met Gracia's eyes and shrugged sheepishly. "I smelled pie, I guess."

The woman laughed and stepped back a bit. "Then why don't you come in?"

Elysia, obviously very pleased with that idea, shot to her feet and grabbed Ed's hands. "Come in! Come in!" she crowed, hauling the bemused young man into the house.


	4. 4

_yesh! sorry it took me so long to update this! -fireun_

* * *

"Hn. I see. Yes, thank you very much." Roy Mustang hung up the phone and knuckled his left temple.

"Sir?"

"Riza, I realize we are in fact in the office, but you can let up a bit on the formalities every now and then." He dropped his hand with a sigh and looked at his companion. "That was Gracia Hughes. She has managed to capture our wayward patient." A small smile lightened his face. "She managed what none of our men could manage with fresh pie. There are some days I think that is how she snagged Maes years ago."

"Are you asking me to bake, sir?" Riza asked, deadpan.

Roy blinked up at her, not quite sure whether or not she was joking. The gleam in her eyes reassured him and he settled back in his chair with a smirk. "Well, I could always give it a try…"

"No. I do not have any desire to rebuild my kitchen."

"Now, Riza, that is hardly fair…"

"Mustang, you couldn't boil water without accidentally ending up with nothing more than an impressive cloud of steam." Havoc opened the door, belatedly deciding to knock when he was already half into the office. "If you two are done flirting, would you like me to go get the little guy?"

The safety of Riza's pistol clicked off and Roy moved his right hand in a very deliberate, one might say mildly threatening even, way. Havoc switched tactics, dropping humor and raising a hand in defense. "Do you want me to retrieve Edward or not?"

"You just want pie." Riza muttered, drawing an amused snort out of Roy.

Havoc just stared. Riza making jokes was out of his realm of experience.

Havoc's baffled expression only served to amuse Roy further. Chuckling, he motioned towards the door. "Go check on Edward. I don't think he will be too interested in leaving Gracia's tender care and returning to the hospital, but we should at least make some sort of attempt. It will keep the medical staff from whining too much."

"Edward, Mr. Havoc is here to see you….oh." Gracia paused in the doorway of Elysia's room, a smile blooming across her face. Her daughter was curled in Ed's lap, sound asleep. The young man turned his head, a painfully bittersweet expression on his face. His arms were protectively around the child and his eyes were suspiciously wet as he smiled up at Gracia.

"She was all tired out from showing me all the teddies." Ed's voice had a distinct catch to it, the slightly muffled sound that suggested tears stubbornly being suppressed.

"There definitely are a lot of them." Gracia chuckled softly. "Well, Mr. Havoc is waiting in the kitchen."

Ed's grip on the sleeping girl tightened minutely, but very little got past Gracia Hughes. She nodded slightly and beamed a gentle smile at Ed. "I will see if he wants some pie. If you want to wander out in a bit, and if he is still here, you two can talk. Otherwise, enjoy playing with Elysia. She's missed her big brothers." Gracia closed the bedroom door and returned to the kitchen and her guest.

Havoc, caught leaning against the counter strategically close to the apple pie, grinned apologetically and moved to stand in a more acceptably formal position. "Don't worry." Gracia waved her hand dismissively. "I'm used to Roy and Maes causing all sorts of mischief in the kitchen. It's not really a place for strict formality anyway, not with children around."

"Speaking of children, how is my errant alchemist?"

Gracia's expression sobered. "Mr. Havoc…what happened? Ed is rarely without Alphonse…and his automail…."

Havoc massaged the back of his neck, grimacing in discomfort that was in no way physical. "It seems the boys found their stone. Al fixed up Ed, and gave himself up in the process. From what Roy tells me, Ed tried to bring his brother back…and failed."

The pained expression in wide gold eyes, the way he clutched the sleeping Elysia…it all made sense. Maternal intuition calculating and planning, Gracia swiftly made a decision. "Edward will be staying here. I could use the help around the house and I know Elysia would love the company."

"Well, that makes my job easier. Dragging Ed anywhere he doesn't want to be is not exactly my idea of fun." Havoc sighed. "You wanna let Mustang know or shall I?"

Gracia smiled, her eyes twinkling despite her worry over Ed. "I'll take care of it. I think it's been too long since a Hughes has bothered him in the office."


	5. 5

"Phone for you, sir." Riza called.

Roy looked at the coffee desperately. "Can it wait a moment? I really…"

"It is Gracia, sir."

Roy's mouth formed a silent "oh" of interest and abandoned his quest for caffeine in favor of discovering what was on Gracia's mind. He took the phone from Riza with a smile of thanks. "Mustang."

"Roy. How are you?"

"I'm well, Gracia. How are things with you?"

"Well, right now Elysia is back to showing her entire teddy collection to Edward after a short break for a nap. He looks a bit overwhelmed." The woman's voice was warm, bringing a smile to Roy's face. "Actually, I wanted to call and talk to you about Edward, Roy."

"Oh?"

"I was wondering if you would mind if he stayed here for a while. Elysia adores him, and I think he could use the company."

Roy frowned ever so slightly. "I am going to have to run some bureaucrats in circles…"

"But you can? They will never let him out of that hospital."

"As always, your sense of perception is daunting, Gracia. Our Edward is most definitely more than a few steps away from comfortably, acceptably sane."

"And not at all likely to improve with isolation like that. Ed has spent enough time in hospitals anyway. Maes used to visit him more there than anywhere else."

"Always getting rather banged up, wasn't he…" Pleasant nostalgia led to a stunning epiphany. "Gracia…do you think you would mind another houseguest?"

"Not immediately, but who did you have in mind?"

Roy grinned, a toothy expression that would have sent anyone seeing it instantly on guard. "I'm thinking a certain automail mechanic would be more than willing to visit."

"Hmm…" Roy could hear Gracia tapping on the phone as she considered his proposal. "Yes, that could work out. Don't call her yet though. Let me see if I can get Edward a little more settled before we go pulling in other people. I would hate to overwhelm him."

"Gracia, have I taken the time to mention you are brilliant as well as lovely lately?" Roy smiled into the phone.

"Roy, save the flattery for women who don't know better." Her smile was more than apparent in her words, letting Roy know that the compliment was appreciated.

"It's nothing less than the truth, Gracia. Well, I am going to set Riza at the paperwork I am going to need to get Ed a clear bill of mental health. Let me know if you need anything."

"Give my regards to Lieutenant Hawkeye, Roy."

"I will. And, Gracia?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Come over for dinner tonight, Roy. I'm sure the office will survive without you for a bit."

"You know me too well." Roy chuckled, tension easing in anticipation of the chance to see how Ed was doing. "Let me get things moving on this end. I will be over as close to supper as I can."


	6. 6

Ed answered the door, a grin on his face. It was so relaxing to be helping out in the kitchen with the Hughes'. Nothing else to worry about, no threat to life and limb…his merrily content train of thought met an abrupt end as the door opened fully, revealing Roy Mustang. Ed was sure the man had come to take back his truant subordinate, to pull him from this blissfully simple atmosphere…unthinking he started to assume a defensive crouch.

"At ease, Edward." Roy lifted a bottle, complete with tasteful bow around its neck. "I am here for dinner."

"Uncle Roy!" Elysia squealed, running to the door.

As she launched herself at Roy the man snagged her with his free arm and slung her up in one practiced motion, his face bright with laughter.

It was then that Ed noticed the man was not wearing gloves. It was so utterly alien, the concept of Roy going anywhere without those deadly accessories, that Ed was caught unable to reconcile the relaxed individual on the step with the intense officer he had known.

"Where is Aunt Riza?"

Did Elysia just say….Aunt….Riza? it logically followed that if Mustang was "Uncle" Roy, and Hawkeye was "Aunt" that Mustang and Hawkeye…Ed blinked. The epiphany proved to be a bit much for the recovering young man and he desperately tried to dismiss the image of First Lieutenant Hawkeye…kissing someone.

Naw…couldn't happen…

"Elysia, stop hanging off of Roy's tie like that. You will ruin it." Gracia chastised her exuberant daughter as she came to stand beside Ed in the doorway.

"Maaaa….Uncle Roy doesn't mind!"

"Uncle Roy doesn't, but I am sure Aunt Riza will when she has to try and fix it."

The image of Hawkeye doing any sort of domestic thing like mending just didn't work for Ed. Mumbling something about potatoes that needed mashing he staggered back into the kitchen.

Roy stared after the retreating form with something akin to wonder on his face. "Gracia, you continue to work miracles. First you housebroke Maes and now you are bringing our young alchemist back to life."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "I have had practice, as you well know Roy. I can't count the number of times Maes hauled you back here for pie and comforting."

Elysia lightened the moment, and halted what was most likely going to be a rather embarrassing blush on Roy's part, by giving his tie one last good tug. "Uncle Roy, did you bring me anything?"

"Elysia!"

"You are incorrigible, aren't you?" Roy laughed. "Definitely Maes' daughter. Now, Elysia, have I ever visited without bringing you something?"

To Roy's chagrin, Elysia thought for a second and then gave a stern nod. "Yes. Well, only once, and it wasn't my birthday, so it's okay."

"ah." Caught off guard, Roy decided to hand the imp over to her mother, and then made a big show of searching through his pockets. "Huh…must have left it at home. Sorry about that imp. Looks like two times now."

She looked so utterly crestfallen that Roy couldn't keep up the charade. He pulled his hand free with a flourish and presented the girl with a beautiful ribbon. "Aunt Riza picked it out for you."

"The potatoes are getting cold. Are you coming in or not you bastard colonel?"

"Edward, such a mouth around a child!" Roy laughed.

"Your mouth is far worse when drunk, and if the stories the men used to tell are true you spent a lot of time here drunk, so I am sure she has heard worse." Ed snarled, trying to cover his embarrassment. Al would be so angry to hear his brother using language like that around little Elysia….

As Gracia attempted to convince a squirming and all too excited Elysia to stay in her chair, Roy ambled over to where Ed was staring fixedly into a bowl of potatoes. "If you are attempting to reheat them, there are better ways then trying to intimidate them." He suggesting, offering some levity in an attempt to break through the slight cloud of depression that had reappeared around the blond.

When that failed, he tried a slightly dirtier tactic. "Snap out of it, Fullmetal. You are upsetting the child." The military bite was back in his voice, and Ed responded, his spine snapping straight as a burst of resentment shone in his eyes. Anger was better than such distant mourning, at least for now, so Roy nodded once at Ed, acknowledging the other alchemists ire while implying with an aloof gaze that he damn well didn't care.

It worked as it always had in the past. Ed stiffly decided that Roy was no better than dung that one accidentally stepped in, and did his best to pretend the man was not there.

It didn't last very long.

Elysia decided that she didn't like the attitudes of the two men in the house, and took matters into her own chubby hands. Stabbing a potato-laden fork in Roy's direction she demanded, "Apologize!"

The image was comical, the preadolescent commanding the brigadier general, and Ed found it exceedingly funny. He snorted, attempting to smother a laugh, but gave up as Roy shot a (contrived) withering glare his way and burst into full out laughter.

There. That was it. That was what Roy wanted- to see that expression on the young man's face. The lines lifted, eyes lightened, and all his face contained was the humor of the moment. Sparkling gold eyes stared at Roy for a moment and then Ed did the unthinkable.

He stuck his tongue out at Roy.

* * *

_man have i gotten bad at responding to reviews...SO SORRY! i read and love them all. i am glad people are liking this! _


	7. 7

_sorry there is so much time between chapters! so much writing, so little time!_

* * *

The current situation, had it happened under any other circumstances, would have been horribly inappropriate. All things considered though, it was some sort of improvement. At least there wasn't any crying.

Ed's face slumped down to his hands and he peered at the empty glass in front of him in drunken contemplation. "Hey, bastard colonel…"

"Brigadier General." Roy reminded him, proud that his voice contained hardly a hint of the rather heroic volume of brandy he had ingested.

" 's too long." Ed complained, waving an unsteadily dismissive hand. "Bastard, how do you deal with it?"

"You get used to it after awhile really. Hardly notice it is gone. And like I said, the women love the patch."

"Not the eye, you ass." Ed glared at him, golden eyes drunkenly glassy. "People…how do you deal with….losing them?"

Those eyes…Roy failed to suppress a shudder. The completely distant lack of expression in Ed's eyes, even though he realized it was due to the alcohol, was too close to when he had crawled back to Central for comfort.

He wanted to tell Ed it was simple, that there was a never fail, painless way of making it all better… but if there was, he hadn't found it. "Same as the eye, Ed. You just get used to it being gone."

Ed cocked his head to the side slightly. "Does it hurt any less? I mean, do you still miss Hughes? That's the only thing close to what Al and I meant to each other that I can think of…so I thought…maybe…you could help."

"I have not had enough to drink to be discussing this." Roy muttered, reaching for the brandy bottle beside him, only to discover to his dismay that it was rather on the empty side.

"Coward." Ed muttered.

"What was that?"

"Said you were a coward. Hiding behind fucking….drink." Ed knocked his cup aside. His rolled from the front step to shatter on the walk way. He stared at it for a second, face twisting in dismay, and then the tears started, accompanied by silent, shaking sobs.

"Ed?" Roy reached out, touching the young mans shoulder gently.

"I broke Gracia's cup."

It was such a mundane, minor thing…Roy hauled the unresisting Ed into an awkward embrace. "It's alright. I'm sure Elysia has cracked her share."

"She can. 's her daughter." Ed's voice was muffled against Roy's chest, but the desolate tone came through.

"Edward, listen to me." Roy pulled back a bit, forcing Ed to look up by applying a firm hand to his chin. "As far as Maes was concerned, you and Al were family. You still are. I don't think Gracia is going to fuss over a glass."

"She most certainly is not."

Roy looked back over his shoulder, trying his best apologetic smile on Gracia. "I hope we aren't keeping you up."

"Not at all. Though, Edward, Elysia woke up and asked for you. Something about a promised slumber party? She filled the bed with all her favorite bears. Said they would keep you company. She is curled in a nest of blankets on the floor."

Roy watched Ed turn to look at her, saw a heart wrenchingly young expression cross his face, and then he shifted a bit and reached his arms towards Gracia.

Gracia cast a look Roy's way, warning him to stay silent, and bent down, gathering the young man into practiced arms. "Let's go see Elysia, hmm? She is waiting for you."

Roy watched Gracia carry Ed off, no mean feat considering the weight of the young man's automail, and realized just how sound a decision it had been to settle Ed in her care. There was a hole in the Hughes household still, a quiet one apparently only in the almost wistful air that sometimes haunted Gracia's expressions, in the way Elysia hated to see anyone leave. Perhaps…a healing Edward was just what they needed, just as that family might prove to be the support that would allow Ed to heal.

Roy scratched at his eye patch thoughtfully. Maybe he wasn't as useless, as powerless these days as he felt…


	8. Chapter 8

wow. so sorry this went so long without an update! -fireun

* * *

There were things Ed imagined himself doing.

Nowhere in that list was there anything about him helping a preteen bake a surprise cake for her mother. But there he was, a liberal amount of flour decorating the front of his shirt, the remnant of a small mushroom cloud that had erupted as Elysia had dropped an entire bag of the powdery baking necessity, wooden spoon clutched awkwardly in his left hand as the right was firmly pressed against the enthusiastic girls back in an attempt to keep her safely atop her stool.

It would have been adorable, watching her try to follow one of Gracia's recipes, gnawing on her lower lip in determined concentration if Ed didn't have images of her toppling off of the stool and hurting herself flashing through his head. That, and he wasn't sure how well the girl could read. He was pretty sure the recipe had only called for two eggs, not the three she had plopped in…and he thought he had caught sight of a bit of egg shell before she had started the furious stirring that currently jeopardized her perch on the stool.

"Hey, Elysia…"

"Pass the sugar!"

Ed paused. He knew damn well she had already added sugar, and there was no recipe in the world that could need more than three cups of sugar.

"Edward!" She admonished in a rather imperious tone of voice. "I need sugar."

She had to have picked up that commanding presence from Roy. No other way to explain it. Ed handed her the sugar, already creating a list of excuses in his head that would prevent him from having to ingest any of the culinary disaster.

"Spoon!"

Ed relinquished the utensil on command, and before he could appreciate his liberated limb, Elysia had pressed a cup into it. Apparently she had measured that last bit of sugar with one of the coffee mugs. "Hey, Elysia. Maybe we should let the cake…ah, sit and rise. So we can bake it later."

Elysia, being Gracia's daughter, was not so easily fooled. "Bread rises, not cake."

Ed really had no counter for that one. The girl obviously knew baking, if not all of its finer points. Chocolate went into the bowl next, and Ed sincerely hoped Gracia wasn't saving it for anything. It was just…so hard not to humor the little imp. She wanted to make a surprise for her mother, and she demanded Ed help. Ed shifted his weight, accommodating for the fact that all the chocolate and sugar in the bowl made it harder for the girl to stir, and couldn't help but smile as she began to sing happily. Beautifully off key, in that way only children can get away with.

Gracia smiled, hovering in the door, unwilling to move and alert the two to her presence. Seeing Ed smile like that had been worth the apparent decimation of her baking supplies. Roy had been right. The boy just needed some space, some time to adjust.

Elysia reached for something on the counter, overextended, and flailed for a moment over open air, only one foot remaining on the stool. Ed dropped the mug he had been holding, ignoring as it crashed to the floor, and grabbed Elysia into a bear hug.

"Hey, I told you to ask if you needed me to pass you anything."

"Yer hands were full…" Elysia sniffled, obviously expecting a stern talking to.

Ed buried his face in her hair for a minute, took a deep breath, and then smiled down at her. "Just don't do that again, alright? If you fall you could hurt your head."

"Ok." Elysia grinned sheepishly over her shoulder at Ed, and then giggled.

"What?"

"There's flour on yer nose."

Ed did his best impression of someone who had just received earth-shattering news, with set Elysia laughing in earnest. "Now, are we done baking, imp?"

"Yes. Now it goes in the oven…"

"Which your mother will be more than happy to do for you." Gracia entered, putting on a stern façade. "You know you are not allowed to use the oven, Elysia."

"Yes mom."

"Hullo Mrs. Hughes."

"Gracia, Ed. Please." She settled her bag onto the table.

"Eh." Ed shrugged, still not comfortable with the informality, but equally unwilling to argue. Instead he hefted Elysia down off of her stool, grinning as she protested she could do it herself, and knelt to repair the mug laying broken on the floor.


End file.
